shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanii Nanii no Mi
The Nanii Nanii no Mi is a paramecia devil fruit that allows the user to drain the colour of an object or person making the user a Black and White human. It was eaten by Faux. Nanii comes from the phrase Naniiron which means No colour in english. Appearance The Fruit itself is a strawberry the size of an apple that is black and has white swirls on it. The stalk is curly and thick which has black and white stripes on it. Usage Faux's main use of the fruit is to immobilise his opponents as when he drains the colour of something he/she/it simply flops to the ground unable to move and if not restored after a certain amount of time then the victim will fade and become slightly transparent and unable to touch anything with colour as they will simply pass through it. Another effect that this fruit has is that the user can travel through completely black or white objects of sufficient size as long as they are in common ground, for example if there were two black circles big enough for Faux to fit through he would only be able to do so if they were on the same wall. Though he cannot pass from a black to white one or vice versa. Strengths The first and foremost strength of the fruit is that in the first phase of the power the victim is completely immobile which allows Faux to do whatever he wishes to the victim be it hurting, carrying or whatever else. the second major strength comes from the second phase of the power as the victim will fade and become unable to touch anything with colour without passing through it which means the victim can't fight back as he/she can't touch Faux though faux can't touch the victim with colour either he wears black and white shoes and gloves so he can still hurt the victim. another strenght is the travel aspect being able to use black and white surfaces like portals enabling him to get around quickly. Weaknesses Aside from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses the user, as stated above, cannot travel between black and white only black and black or white and white and the surface must be big enough for the user to fit through. Though the main weakness is how the power manifests, the draining power manifests as a black arrow that absorbs and stores the colour within it and breaking said arrow will release the colour again and restore the victim even after the victim has faded this will still restore him/her/it. on top of this the victim will aslo gain mobility when they have faded. though not a major weakness it takes about 10 seconds to drain a victim no matter the size. the victim can still touch black and white things whether they be naturally black and/or white or made that way. Attacks Dull Arrow: Faux mimes an bow and creates a black arrow he then fires the black arrow at something which then drains and stores the colour of the target making the target simlply flop to the floor immobile. After a while the target fades and is unable to touch anything with colour except the ground. Trivia Faux, as a mime, does not speak himself but is a skilled ventriloquist so his monkey says the names of his techniques instead. Faux, through his monkey, claims that saying the names of his techniques is good practice for his ventriloquism. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:OPsaurus